Two Trannies, One Man
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: Behold! The Warden recruits Poison to fight against Alice, and then plans a surprise for them when they finish their match.


**Author's Note:**

**This is the first time I've ever written a lemonfic, especially one so bold as to have a threesome with two transgendered women and a man. One of those transgendered women is of course Poison from Final Fight. Before we get into any arguments over whether Poison is a he or a she, in this fanfic Poison will be referred to as a "she". Also, aren't I a daring adventurer just crossing over Final Fight with Superjail? The other transgendered woman named Alice and the man named Warden are from the latter. Bisexuals, prepare to go on the most orgasmic adventure of a lifetime.**

**-Voltalia**

The Warden of Superjail had a most brilliant idea of holding a mixed-martial arts fight in the fighting arena that was recently built. He figured that the upcoming fight would be a great promotion for the new building and would provide entertainment for most of the bloodhungry inmates. He had already set up his only prison guard, the brawny Alice, to fight in the match but he needed an opposing fighter in order to actually have the fight. However, many of the inmates simply flat-out rejected the offer. So he sent Jailbot away from the prison to find an outsider.

Several days had passed and there was no word of Jailbot finding anyone for the fight. Finally, Jailbot returned to prison with a beautiful woman with large, delectable breasts that stood out from beneath her tiny eggshell white wife-beater which further complimented her slightly built body alongside long black leather pants and black combat boots. She had rosy hair and blue, blue eyes. This woman looked like she could be just as strong as- if not less than- Alice.

"Hello, fair lady. I am the Warden of Superjail. Care to tell me what your name is?" Warden asked in the most polite way he could.

"The name's Poison." was the woman's only reply.

"Alright, Poison. Stay here."

He ran off and then came back with the ruby-redheaded Amazon woman following right behind him.

"Poison, meet this lovely beast you'll be fighting." Warden said, a bit of lust being hinted in his voice. "Her name's Alice."

Poison waved in a half-assed way and then stared at Alice's genitals for what seemed to be a maddeningly long time.

"Sir, do you know your prison guard has a dick and testicles?" the pink-haired buff lady asked.

"Of course, I do." Warden laughed nervously. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I used to have a dick and testicles, too."

"You must've been a very beautiful man back then."

Poison blushed at the compliment while Alice stood and said nothing.

* * *

It was finally the night of the fight. Both Alice and Poison were at the opposite corners of the ring, ready to get it on. Warden was in the audience, already drooling over the ladies.

"Ready to duke it out, girls?" Jared the referee asked.

"Oh, definitely!" Poison replied.

"Hell, yeah!" Alice joined in.

"Right, then!" he said. "Fight!"

And so the two trans women began to duke it out. Poison started off by whacking her fist across brawny Alice's face. The receiver barely flinched at all. She went right ahead and slugged Poison hard in the stomach.

"GODDAMNIT!" the pink-haired trans woman yelped.

She charged at her opponent and flew, with both her fists in front of her, into her cleavage. Watching from the audience, Warden was drooling and he looked ecstatic. He reached an especially noticeable high when he saw Alice kick Poison's sternum while she was still in the air.

"Stop! Stop right there!" he cried out like he was about to explode from arousal. "It's a draw!"

"Why, sir?" Jared asked. "We're not even through with round one!"

"Frankly, round one is enough for me." Warden answered, still aroused by the fight. "Alice, Poison, both of you win!"

"What?" the two fighters asked surprisingly.

"Yep, and since you two are the winners, you get to come with me… in bed." he said smoothly.

* * *

Warden, Alice and Poison were all in his bedroom, on the lavender-sheeted king-sized bed.

"So girls, are you ready?" he asked the two victors.

"Ready?" Alice asked out of confusion. "For what?"

"For first prize." Warden answered happily.

"And just what is first prize?" Poison asked out of confusion as well.

"You're about to find out." he giggled.

He unzipped his pants, exposing his average-sized turkey meatstick.

"The hell?" Poison asked out of shock. She never expected to see his cock at all.

"Yeah." he still giggled. "Now here's the plan: You take on me from the front and Alice will get me from the back with her mighty penis. Got that now?"

"I never agreed to this!" Alice protested.

"It's too late to back out of it now!" Warden shouted. "Let's get it on!"

And so Poison and Alice reluctantly began to take on Warden from both sides. While Poison was thrusting her makeshift vagina in and out, Alice was already starting to unleash her estrogen-laced cum into her superior's anus.

"OH GOD!" Warden shouted in ecstasy as he blew his load all over the inside of Poison's hole.

"Why?" Poison asked as she was experiencing an orgasm. "Why? Why was I brought here? Augh!"

While this was all going on, Jared walked in on his boss and the two trans women engaging in the threesome and he ran out to vomit.

"Thank you, Alice! Thank you, Poison! Thank you, thank you!" Warden screamed as he experienced his most powerful orgasm ever. "OH YES! Fuck me harder, Alice!"

And thus, they spent the next two hours in this sexual high.


End file.
